Spear bot
Spear Bots are enemies encountered in Clone Drone In The Danger Zone. About Spear bots are encountered at the beginning of chapter 4 in which the human mind transfers to. Their attacks consist of thrusting spears and performing shield bashes. A spear bot's shield (if it has one) blocks forward attacks, deflects all arrows, and hitting one with a hammer knocks the robot back as if it had been kicked. Shields can be lost if the robot's left arm is cut up. Mark lll and lV have a shield bash, which allows them to dash forward and knock the player over, similar to a kick. The best way to bypass a shield is wait for the spear bot to thrust their weapon, which opens their shield, and quickly land a hit. The Aim Time upgrades on a bow make this very easy in singleplayer. Alternatively, players can use a hammer to attack the shield, dash forward to the downed robot, and strike while it's down (hammers big enough can swing around the shield for a quick kill. Shields can also be lost if the robot's left arm is cut up. Mark lll and lV have a shield bash, which allows them to dash forward and knock the player over, similar to a kick. Mark l Mark l Spear Bots are the first and weakest of the Spear Bot family. It has a blue color with teal highlights. It has poor sense of awareness and attacking AI, tending to charge straight towards the player. It lacks a shield and leaves itself open to attacks, so it can easily be killed by a side slash/swing from a sword or hammer, if not shot with an arrow outright. Mark ll Mark ll Spear Bots are the second in line for the Spear Bot family. It is slightly larger with a mostly red body and pink highlights. It has increased combat skills, and wield a shield. Its sense of awareness is higher, allowing it to avoid traps better than Mark l bots. It also recovers when knocked down faster than Mark l variants, and is more agile. Mark lll Mark lll Spear Bots are the third in line for the Spear Bot family. It's larger than Mark l and ll variants, it has a mostly purple body and magenta highlights. It has a shield bash, attacks quicker, and gets up quickly when knocked over. When not in close range, it attempts a shield bash, and quickly strikes the player when down. Mark lV Mark lll Spear Bots are the fourth in line for the Spear Bot family. It's the largest of the spear bots with an red body and orange highlights. It has peak combat skills, attacks quickly, and uses shield bashes often. Its spears are one of the only ones to be on fire. Jetpack Mark l Jetpack Mark l Spear bots are the fifth in line for the Spear bot family. It's the size of a Mark l variant, with and orange body and pink highlights. They lack a shield, and attack mainly by charging forward with their jetpacks, similar to sword jetpack bots. Jetpack Mark ll Jetpack Mark l Spear bots are the last in line for the Spear bot family. It's the size of the Mark ll variant, with a green body and fire highlights. They wield a shield and fire spear, attacking mainly from behind.Category:Robot Category:Tiers